


Webcam Wonders

by InnocentPen90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy has a very special afternoon with his webcam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Wonders

 

 

He rushed home from school as fast as he could. He’d sent the offer on one of those chat sites nearly a week ago and had to get a reply. He checked his mail every day since. The sixteen year old dropped his bag on his bed and rushed to his computer, shaking his mouse to get it out of hibernation mode. It was safe, his parents never entered his room without his permission. Not since he was twelve and caught him doing the deed with right hand Sally. The screen cleared and his heart skipped a beat. He had mail.  He opened it and read the confirmation. It was on. He typed out a quick message in the chat and it dinged as a reply was sent. The two of them would do it now. They’d asked him to turn on his webcam.

He set it up and called them on Skype. The images of two boys, both around his age came into view. They were twins and were hot as hell. With tousled blonde hair covering their ears and blue-green eyes identical smiles, they looked like angels. He heard the rustling as one of the brothers adjusted their webcam.

TAP TAP

The boy tested the sound.

“Alright! Can you hear me Lewis?” He nodded.

“Well just to start this off, my name is Grant and my brother’s name is Ritchie. So how was your day?” Grant said.

“It was good. Math was a bitch though.” He said

“Ain’t it always?” Ritchie said with a laugh and a twinkle in his eye.

He continued, “You mind if we skip the small talk? I’m pretty fucking horny…and eager to get the money you promised us for this.”

Lewis’ heart skipped a beat. It was really going to happen, not even when he’d stumbled upon their profile had he thought they were actually going to do it.

“Yeah, go for it boys!” Lewis said excitedly. He leaned back and unbuckled his pants, freeing his half hard cock to the gaze of the cam.

The twins gave a whistle of appreciation as they took in his seven inch penis.

“I wouldn’t mind sucking on that!” Grant exclaimed.

“Oi! You aren’t sucking anybody else’s cock but mine brother dear!” Ritchie said with a mock glare. All three laughed.

And with that, Ritchie dived in, capturing his brother’s lips. They kissed intensely, Grant running his hands down his twin’s back to fondle and knead the flesh of his rear. Ritchie let a loud moan into his brothers mouth, as he pushed him back and straddled him, grinding his front into Grant has he continued the passionate lip lock.  Grant, slid his hands into the back of his brothers’ shirt, giving Lewis a tantalising glimpse of skin.

“Oh fuck…” Lewis moaned at the lewd scene of incest happening before his eyes. It was so hot that his hand was practically strangling his cock. The two boys looked up at the sound, both of them grinning wildly.

“Seems you liked that eh, Lewis?” Ritchie said. “At least that’s what your cock is telling us!”

Indeed, Lewis’ cock was pointed straight up, already slick with copious amounts of precum. He squeezed the base of his cock to the tip, sending another bubble of the clear liquid sliding down his shaft.

“My, my, that is a sight isn’t it Grant?” Grant nodded, now rubbing the front of his own tented shorts. Ritchie, leant over and kissed his brother before whispering something that the webcam couldn’t catch. The two then began stripping, and soon enough there were a pair of naked boys with hard cocks, for Lewis to feast his eyes on.

The kneeled, and Grant grabbed both their cocks together, stroking the two shafts while the resumed their make out session. Soon, the sounds of loud moaning filled the air. The twins were getting pretty into it when Grants suddenly, gasped out, “Ritch, baby, I’m gonna cum!”

Ritchie stepped up the speed of his stroking and was pleasantly rewarded when his brother came not two seconds later.

“Ugh…ugh…fuck…shit…oh shit...”Grant moaned as he came hard, sending a stream of cum into the air between the twin’s bodies, hitting both of them and covering their cocks in his semen. Ritchie let go off their members, allowing the other boy to collapse upon his back. He crawled in between Grant’s legs, taking the softening member in his mouth and cleaning his brother’s cock thoroughly. Grant waved him off, his cock still sensitive from his orgasm, though he flashed a grateful smile at Ritchie.

Ritchie languidly stroked his penis, turning to the camera asking, “Enjoyed that my friend?”

Lewis could only gape at how erotic what he saw was. He even stopped jacking off, as he almost came when Grant did. “Abso-fucking-lutely stunning man. Just…woah”

“Glad to hear that!” Ritchie shuffled closer to his came and put his cock right up to the webcam to show his cockhead completely covered with Grant’s release. “Nice and warm, fresh from the source.”

He turned back to his wantonly splayed twin. He shuffled over and his brother returned his earlier favour by enveloping Ritchie’s boy tool in his hot wet mouth, bobbing away, as Ritchie gave a hiss off pleasure, Grant, reached up and massaged his smooth shaven balls, tracing the crease of his scrotum, dipping a finger to stroke his anus before gripping the shaft and jerking Ritchie’s cock. The boy’s hisses turned into moans as he feel into the sensations travelling from his cock courtesy of his wonderful twin brother.

“Oh man…enough…enough. Continue like that I’m gonna blow my wad bro.” Grant pulled out his brother’s cock from his mouth with a soft pop. He gave a slow lingering lick from base to tip, and Ritchie shuddered in pleasure.

“Now for the main event.  Grant, got up, cock leading the way, hard from administering to his twin. He bent over a small drawer, showcasing his delightful bubble butt to the camera. He rummaged around and pulled out a tub of lube.

Suddenly, the webcam was shifted and placed on the floor where the boys had, been engaged in their activities, Ritchie brought a small pillow down and gestured for Grant to lie down. The boy did so, and Lewis had a perfect view of the cute teen and his hard cock flat on his belly, end slick.

Ritchie squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and inserted it into his brothers, scissoring them and spreading the lube evenly, making his brother’s cock twitch.

“Now for what you’ve been waiting for Lewis. Watching twins fuck.” Grant said with a cheeky grin aimed at the camera. Ritchie barked out a laugh before moving in between his brother’s legs. He kissed his brother and stroked his cheek softly asking, “You ready?”

“Yeah I am, just fuck me already, I’m so horny!” Grant exclaimed.

“Ok!” Ritchie nestled the tip of his penis against his brother’s rosebud, and slowly inserted his cock, inch by inch until the base of his cock was touching his brother, fully sheathed in incestuous warmth.

He started stroking in and out slowly, watching as Grant grabbed his cock and started stroking himself to the time of his brother’s thrusts. Soon the slap of flesh against flesh echoed through Lewis’ speakers as they picked up the pace and started fucking hard.

“Fuck me, hard! I can’t take it anymore! Pound me Ritch, fuck your twin!” Grant gasped out stroking his member furiously. Ritchie said nothing, grunting his renewed efforts. The gasps from Grant became mewls as the boy felt himself being fucked to the edge.

“I’m gonna come soon Grant!” Ritchie growled driving his penis in and out of his brother furiously. “Oh yeah? Gonna cum in your brother? You dirty fuck. Do it! Cum in me! I wanna feel your cum in me!”

Ritchie gripped his brother’s thighs, lifting them, and fucking his brother at a deeper angle. Suddenly, Grant moaned loudly, as he began to cum, sending ropes of jizz splasing upon his chest. Ritchie upon seeing this, gave a massive final thrust as deep as he could and howled as he released his cum into the depths of his twin’s bowels. He leaned, over panting, and gave Grant a tender loving kiss, before withdrawing from Grant. His cock made a soft sound as it exited his brother’s cavern. Grant, pointed his ass at the camera, to show Ritchie’s white cum, slowly leaking out.

“Like that?” Lewis blinked. He came back to reality and noticed it was all over, and that he was coated in his own boy juice, a dollop sliding down his cheek and dropping onto his chest.

“Fuck yeah!” He exclaimed. ‘That was the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life!”

The twins blushed. They soon wrapped up by exchanging their contact details and social media accounts, pleasantly surprised and excited to find out they were in the year below Lewis at the same school

Promising to hook up the next day, all three boys said their goodbye and turned off their webcams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Reviews are the engine of motivation!


End file.
